deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos vs SCP-682
Two demons battle for the win, who shall rise and who shall fall? Interlude Wiz: We´ve done a lot of fights featuring very OP god-like characters…. Boomstick: Now we're doing something even more OP! Wiz: It’s Thanos the Mad Titan versus..... Boomstick: SCP-682 the Hard-to Destroy-Reptile! He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Thanos Wiz: The Eternals are gods-like beings…''' Boomstick: But one of them truly stands out….. Wiz: He’s Thanos! Boomstick: Truly a god of the gods.He was born a mutant, giving him like a, quadrillion harder powers than the normal Eternals! Wiz: Don’t exaggerate.But anyways, it’s true. Boomstick: Well, his powers consists of Mind Control, Immunity to Psychic Attacks, and superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and super fast reflexes. Wiz: Oh plus, he’s intelligent, being able to outwit even Loki on a couple of occasions unlike SOME people here….. Boomstick: I wonder who that is! Wiz:*facepalm* ,.....never mind.Well, Thanos can tank super OP attacks from even Odin! Boomstick:He can even manipulate Cosmic and Plasma is even OPer attacks! Wiz:He also has the Infinity Gauntlet, which had the 6 Infinity Stones Embedded in it. This gives him the power of manipulation of minds, space, time, souls, strength, and reality itself. '' '''Boomstick: The problem is, the Gauntlet can come off!Anyways that’s one OP glove!How many times have we said OP?' Wiz: Thanos also commands the Chitauri Army and he can destroy half a whole universe in just a snap! Boomstick:...Wow. Wiz: There are 6 stones on the gauntlet, they each have an different use. For example, the Mind Stone gives the user power over, well, the mind. Boomstick: Duh. There are reasons we call it the Mind Stone. Wiz: Cut the sarcasm please. Anyways, to put it bluntly, the stone lets you enhance your mental abilities. When backed by the Power Stone, it gives the user power over all the minds in existence. BOOMSTICK! YOU HAVE TO ADD SOMETHING! Boomstick: Oh. And it's yellow. Wiz:.....WTFWTFWTFWTF. THAT'S ALL YOU CAN ADD?! YOU'RE DOING THE SOUL STONE. Boomstick:Fine. The Soul stone is an orange OP stone that lets you steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. When you add the Power gem to it, you get power over all souls in the universe. Plus, all dead people go there. Wiz:Good enough. The Time stone lets you*takes deep breath* to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; travel through time; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings, and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. Boomstick:That is an impressive list. Wiz: Thank you.At full potencial, it lets you control the flow of time. Boomstick: The Power Stone is pretty self explanatory. Just go on the wiki page and read it. Wiz:......I'll do it. Wiz:*reads off Boomstick's script* It is really self explanatory! It basically enhances everything! Such as giving you super human strength. It let Thor beat the Hullk and.... Boomstick: It did? It can do the same to me....GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME-''' Wiz:.....I agree with Thanos. I hope the Snap does kill Boomstick. There just isn't enough resources to contain this physcopath. Wiz:*yells offscreen* How long is it until my next paydate? I want a raise for living with this idiot! Wiz: Boomstick! Your turn to do the Reality Stone! 'Boomstick:GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME-' Wiz: If you had that stone, we would all be dead. '''Booomstick: Exactly! Wiz:...um...……...*dials phone* Hello? SCP foundation? I think I have an SCP here for you......He likes to be called Boomstick. Camera shows the SCP foundation carting off Boomstick to his containment cell. Wiz: I'll do the reality stone. So that basically lets you to control the reality. Backed by the Power gem, you control basically reality. Boomstick:*yelling through cell window* IF THAT ALTERS REALITY, I WOULD LIKE AN REALITY WITHOUT WIZ! WIz: Boomstick. You have to do your job. Or........no TV for a week. Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine. The Space stone lets you alter space and do cool stuff like teleportation and rearrange space. Oh, I guess you can also make Black holes with this guy. T''hanos: I am not a god! A god wishes to be me!'' SCP 682 Wiz: Once Upon a time, a couple of people founded the SCP foundation to contain dangerous creatures like SCP-173 and SCP-049. They nicknamed this SCP as Hard-to-Destroy-Reptile because he is, well, hard to destroy. Boomstick:O, and he looks like a lizard. Wiz: This scaly lizard is the nightmare of nightmares! '' '''Boomstick: Why is that so? Wiz: Well...to start off, he is about the size of a small building and looks like a giant reptile covered in black fur. Boomstick:....Lizardzilla? Wiz:...... Wiz: NO!He is basically a giant lizard with regenerative abilities and adaptation. Boomstick: SO? ''Wiz: Well….He regenerates super fast and the more he has to use it, the better it gets.To top it off, whenever he is hurt, after he regenerates, he adapts. SOmetimes, he copies their attacks, other '''times, he becomes resistant to them. No matter what you throw at him, he finds a way to throw it back. Boomstick: Proof please. Wiz:!!!!!!!Fine. He has hatred of all living things and is actually one the SCP foundation actually WANTS to kill.They’re tried a lot. Throwing from a airplane, using an explosive crystal….etc. Boomstick: And none of it worked?! Wiz: Yep. No wonder they call him Hard-to-destroy reptile. Boomstick: YOu can’t kill him? Ever? Wiz: Well, the only way to kill him is to obliterate him totally in the first strike. Boomstick:..... Wiz: He is a solid Keter class and his main feats are his regeneration but most of all, his adaption. '' '''Boomstick:*plays on phone* Uh-huh. Tell me when you're finished. Until then, I'm taking a nap.' Wiz: The SCP foundation currently have no way of destroying it. Dude, we tried aiming at the sun and it came back on fire! Boomstick: *sings*This girl's on fire! Grumpy Cat: Goood. I'll get my marshmellows. Wiz:.... SCP-682: Disgusting Wiz:....I agree. Wiz: 682 is so powerful that to even contain it, we need LOTS of acid. Boomstick: Oh! Acording to it's site: SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted. Wiz:. BOOMSTCIK! YOU CAN'T JUST COPY AND PASTE STUFF YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO WRITE! Boomstick: *reads text* Wow! Did you know 682 attempted 17 breaches and 6 were successful? Wiz:No. and I f=do not want to know if he is right about to breach and kill us all. Category:Unikitty16 Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:SCP Foundation Combatants